iSilence Torture
by Arianna4President
Summary: Sam Puckett has always liked freaking Freddie Benson out. Actually, it was one of the things she liked the most.So, when she woke up that morning, she realized she had to do something bad at him.  ...  She smirked as a sudden idea crossed her mind.


**Hiiiiii!**

**So, I just find out school and homework inspire me to write fanfictions. **

**On of my best friend Erika (who is gonna write something soon with the penname of Ecca Messi Lerman) likes freak me out not talking to me for an intere day. So, when she smirked and turned around ignoring me today, I thought "That's a thing Sam would do!"**

**And I wrote this fanfiction during Italian and Latin this morning at school! XD XD**

**Read, review and forgive my errors! :D**

* * *

Sam Puckett has always liked freaking Freddie Benson out. Actually, it was one of the things she liked the most.

So, when she woke up that morning, she realized she _had_ to do something bad at him.

No, not something physical (the dork became too strong for her and, even if Sam hated to admit, he became rather hot, too).

She needed something different, something that would have made him freak out without even a word.

She smirked as a sudden idea crossed her mind.

* * *

" Hey girls! " Freddie greeted his friends as soon as arrived at the lockers.

" Hi Freddie! " Carly smiled at him, but Sam didn't say a word and just smirked.

" What's wrong with you, now? " asked Freddie, but Sam didn't answer and, still with a smirk, walked away.

" What's her problem? " he asked Carly, confused.

" I've no idea! But you know how Sam is: perhaps she just hasn't had enough breakfast this morning and she's angry about that! " Carly laughed a little " Now, I gotta go to class! See you later! " she added and she walked away.

Freddie sighed and went to his class, english. He sat next to Sam, who looked at him with her usual smirk, and tried to talk to her.

" Hi " he whispered, just when the the teacher came in.

Silence.

" How are you? "

Silence.

" Why aren't you talking to me? "

Silence again.

" Sam? "

Still silence.

" Saaaaam? " he called her again, sweetly.

Still silence and a smirk.

" Saaaaaaaaaaaaam? " Freddie shook her for an arm.

He tried to make her speak for about ten minutes, after which he exclaimed loudly " DEAR GOD, SAM! WHY AREN'T YOU TALKING TO ME? "

" Detention, Mr Benson " said Mrs Briggs without even looking at him.

Sam smiled: her plan was working even better that she hoped.

* * *

Almost a week later, Freddie entered Carly's appartment, yawning.

" Freddie! You look horrible! What happened? " exclaimed Carly as soon as she saw him.

And she was right. Freddie looked awful: he had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a mess.

" I haven't slept this week "

" Why? " asked Carly, worried.

" Sam hasn't spoken with me the whole week " Freddie explained, desperate " I don't know what to do anymore! I'm freaking out! "

" I tried to ask her why she doesn't wanna talk to you, but she just said that _it's fun_ "

" Fun? Fun? " Freddie almost screamed " I'm freaking out I... I can't live if she doesn't talk to me! "

Carly almost laughed " Don't you think you're exagerating? I bet she's gonna get tired of this very soon and you'll see she'll... "

" No! " Freddie interrupped her " I mean... we've known each others for six years and there wasn't day in which she didn't insult me, slap me, puch me, tell me you'll never love me, attack me... Now she's ignoring me and I can't stand it! "

" Aren't you happy she doesn't insult you, slap you, punch you, tell you I'll never love you and attack you anymore? " asked Carly, smiling.

" No, I'd be too weird if she didn't make my life miserable all the time! That exactly what I told her the night we... " Freddie stopped talking and his eyes widened when a new idea crossed his mind " I know _exactly_ what I have to do! You're a genius, Carly! " he added and stormed out of the appartment, leaving a confused and speechless Carly with a little smile on her face.

Freddie took his mobile phone and sent Sam a text.

FREDDIE: MEET ME ON THE FIRE ESCAPE IN 5 MINUTES

A few moments later he read her answer:

SAM: Y?

FREDDIE: SO U R TALKING TO ME NOW?

SAM: IM NOT TALKING. IM TEXTING. THERES A BIG DIFFERENCE.

FREDDIE: AND THEN U CALL ME A NUB!

SAM: SURE I CALL U A NUB. U R A NUB!

FREDDIE: JUST MEET ME ON THE FIRE ESCAPE

SAM: IM ALREADY THERE, FREDBAG

In fact, a few minutes later, Fredide found her there, the wind messing her hair.

" Hey " he greeted her, but she didn't answer.

" You're still on that? Come on, Sam! What do I have to do? Keep sending you texts? "

The blond girl took her mobile and wrote something quickly, smirking. Freddie took his own when he saw a new text.

SAM: IF U R NOT AFRAID OF SPENDING ALL UR MONEY... XD

Freddie shook his head, and smiled " You know,this week of silence made me understand something " he said, looking a bit nervous " I... I can't live without you! I know it sounds cheesy, but belive me when I say my days are empty if you don't talk to me! As I said once, I'd be too weird if you didn't make my life miserable all the time "

Freddi thought Sam looked confused, but he didn't know her heart was beating faster then usual.

He got closer to her, almost excited, alomst terrified " What I wanted to say is that... I'm in love with you " he whispered and pressed his lips onto hers.

It was way more passionate then their first kiss. At the beginning Sam was caught off guard, but then she closed her eyes and put her arms around him. Freddie moaned, moving one of his arms around her neck and the other in her wild hair. Sam moaned as well, enjoying the feeling of his lips on hers and ready to deepen the kiss, when Freddie pulled apart.

" Why the hell did you stop? " she exclaimed, breathless.

" I ma... made you tal... talk " said Freddie, breathless as well.

Sam didn't answered and smirked.

Freddie understood what she meant with that silence, because he asked " Oh, that means I have to kiss you every time to make you talk to me? "

He laughed reading the text with the answer Sam sent him: MAYBE...

" I might like this way to make you talk... " Freddie observed before kissing her again.

* * *

**There was it. **

**Since I'm depressed for maths' test I have to do tomorrow, review and make me happy! :D**


End file.
